Got Stone? Homunculi or Alchemist?
by King Bilal
Summary: Please read the prologue for a story line. Chapter 1 is up. Please R&R, flames are welcome. I would like at least 5 reviews before I put up another chapter. If you cant review send me and IM over AIM: King Bilal x 5 Please and thank you.
1. Prologue

_**Prolog **_

_Homunculi; the out come of a human transmutation gone wrong. A human transmutation is an attempt to bring back the dead by means of alchemy. Though it never works the outcome is always the same. It leads to a body that resembles the human that was to be brought back but it doesn't have their soul. There have been 7 recorded human transmutation and 7 recorded homunculi. They are as follows: Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Wrath, and Sloth. Their names derive from the 7 deadly sins. Each Sin possessing it own unique personality along with a special power. Envy is the oldest and strongest of them his ability to shape shift often gives him the upper hand when he wants to keep a low profile. His hatred for people can only be out matched by his hatred for his father. Greed is the second oldest, a strong fighter and almost invincible to most opponents, his power is his ability to change his skin into a shield by using the element carbon. He lives only for himself and is extremely greedy when it comes to money and women. Gluttony is the 3rd of the 7, and is the simplest one. He has the mentality of a child. His power lies within his mouth; acid saliva. Capable of burning and eating through anything he mainly just eats away at things but if angered he can be quite strong. He is often found following Lust. Pride is number 4 in the line, and is one of the most important homunculi. His ability to age has allowed him to infiltrate the military and rule it, on the account that he seems like a normal human, but Pride has ability and that's his power to see what his opponent will do next. Always giving him the advantage in a battle. Pride is also the most loyal to his creator. Lust is the 5 to be created she may not be the strongest in hand to hand but her power makes up for that; Lust can extend her nails out and penetrate anything. She is the most human of the Sins because she wishes to be human. Wrath is the 6 homunculus but is the youngest by body age. His ability allows him to stretch out his limbs forming them into a blue-ish spike type muscle. He also is gifted with high agility. Sloth is the last of the homunculus but is one of the cleverest. Her ability is to change selected body parts or her whole body into water. Also allowing her to reconstruct herself if she was to be cut or shot. These 7 super powerful creations run the country of Armstris from the inside. With Pride ruling the military he provides the necessary items needed to carry out their masters orders. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Wrath go out to collect what is needed while Sloth makes sure everything runs smoothly. Most of the time Greed is out doing what he wants, making him the least favorite of the homunculi. Envy was created by his mother and father but after his attempt of new life his father left him and his mother, and for 400 years Envys hatred for his dad grew and soon consumed him. Greed was also created by Envys mother, though he is no child of hers. She brought him back to use him but that plan back fired when he turned on them forcing his creator to seal him away for over 100 years. As Envy and Greed, Gluttony was created by Her for the soul purpose of becoming the item which she so desperately needs. But he has been able to evade her plans by working with Lust. Pride was the last homunculus to be created by Her. She calls him her greatest creation for he is the only one who can age. Lust was created by her Ishablen lover. After her death he went against his clans Taboo and attempted to resurrect her. But as all the other, he failed and she was recruited and brought into the power of the 7. Wrath was attempted to be brought back by his mother, Izumi, when he died as a baby. He was taken to the Gate, the place where all souls end up, but when he got out he was found by Envy and suffred the same fate as them all. Sloth is the last one, she was brought back by her 2 sons, Edward and Alphonse Elric after she died. They failed it just as everyone else and was taken to Her to serve. Most homunculi will call her Master, but there are some exceptions for Greed and Envy. Envy will ussaly call her "Old Hag" due to the fact that shes over 400 years old and resembles the body of an elderly lady. And Greed calls her by the name of which shes gone by for the past 4 centuries, Dante. At the most part, they work separately to find the item she needs but this time someone has found it before them and she wants it. So she has summand them all together in hopes they will obtain the Philosophers Stone…_


	2. The order was given and all obeyed

Chapter 1

Hidden away in the forest of Dublith lies the core of all evil, Dantes house. It was from there she raised the homunculi and provided them a place to live. It was a fairly large house with a wonderfully lush backyard; trees, followers, grass and a nice patio. The inside was even better. She had a large grand ballroom outlined in book shelves, mainly handwritten notebooks on her studies. Though there was on thing in that room that would make any homunculus's hair stand on end, the odd and large symbol imprinted on her floor. It had too parts, the bottom of it which is too bazaar to describe in words, but then the much simpler top part. It was a cross, an arrow at each end. Then what could be described as ivory entwining itself around the cross. Placed above it was a crown with wings spreading out from its side. The presence of this symbol would scare a homunculus away, though it takes an extremely talented alchemist like Dante to use it. Alchemy is the study of breaking down a material and using other ones to reconstruct it or to fix it. Alchemy has unlimited uses but not many explore them due to the Law of Conservation. This Law that many believe to control our everyday lives simply states that to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. Because of this Law, when a person attempts a human transmutation they put in all the elements that make up the human body, but there is one catch. The soul. There is no price equal to a human soul, there for the outcome is never what its ment to be. Dante was well aware of this but continued to create her _children_, but not out of love or sorrow, but out of her desire to live eternally. You see Dante was one of the few people who explored all of alchemy's possibilities. Over 400 years ago, she discovered the key to long life. By using the all powerful Philosophers Stone she could attach her soul into a new body, but no matter who's body she used; it would always end up rotting away. But creating the Philosophers Stone is no easy task. Something that can grant such power, you could only imagine the sacrifice that is needed to create it. Yet despite all that she still calls on all of her children to do her bidding. And today she has summoned them to her sunny back yard. She set up 7 plastic light green lawn chairs in a circle with a large, wooden chair at one end for Dante. She has always sat at that chair when her children came over for a new assignment. She claimed it made her look like a goddess. She sat perfectly centered on it, her slightly outstretching skirt folded itself evenly against her legs as they traveled all the way down to her ankles where a pair of black low-heal shoes sat. Her matching blue blouse with a darker blue flower laid evenly on her torso and the short sleeves reached to about her elbows; from there her slightly wrinkled skin covered her arms and her hands. But her face was always covered by a dark black veal attached to a black hat. This was the way she always was. And this is the way she always will be. Though she may have been evil, she was polite in a highly dignified manner. She had a small table set aside with drinks of all sorts, but she had her own table of which a cup and pitcher of water was. The bright yellow sun beat down on her table settings and chairs but she was covered with an umbrella that clung to the back of her chair. Now she was to wait, none of her children have ever missed a meeting unless she was given notice. They always came in the same order. Pride and Sloth, mainly because they both work in the same office. Lust and Gluttony because he always followed her around no matter where. Wrath would usually come with Envy despite the fact that Envy hated the little boy he would always seem to tag along. And Greed would always be the last, but never alone. He was known to bring a female with him, most likely some hooker he would find lying around his bar. This order was always true. No matter what, this order was never disrupted and today was no exception. Pride and Sloth were the first to arrive. They came casual as they tend to do. Pride wore some cocky pants along with a white button up shirt, this was casual for him. He walked into the backyard and Dante turned her head to see him. And as to no surprise he looked well dressed. His black hair was neat and in place except for a few strands of hair that would fall onto his forehead. His black eye patch was fixed to cover his entire left eye section, he did this because that is where is Oroborus was. The Oroborus was the symbol that all homunculi bore. His was on his left eye and too keep a low profile he was to hid it away. His mustache was neatly in line under his nose. His buttons ended at his neck area which he kept slightly opened due to all the heat. And as to some surprise his shirt was also short sleeve but it ended a bit lower then his elbow. Prides was the physically oldest homunculi but he didn't resemble that too much. His skin was slightly droopy but only if it was played with, his arms were covered by small truffles of black hair. His torso was built do to the training he had done throughout his life as was the rest of his body but due to his near 50 year ageing it didn't seem so. His cocky pants covered to his feet were he wore black fancy shoes that gleamed in the sun.

He walked over and bowed before his master, "Good afternoon Master." As he rose from his bow he smiled at took the seat to the right of her.

Dante nodded "Hello Pride. Where's Sloth?"

He looked over to the entrance as he saw her walk in, holding some tulips that she most likely picked from Dante's garden. Her dark brown hair fell down to around her shoulders; she always had a calm and plane look on her pale face. She came in a white T-shirt that was, like all others, short sleeve to her elbows. She wore some faded jeans and open ended shoes that resembled slippers. Her Oroborus was on the left side of her chest, though almost always covered by clothing. "Im right here." She walked over and bowed before Dante just as Pride and took the seat to her left, placing the tulips next to her feet. "Has anyone else arrived yet?" She gave Dante a quizzical look.

"No, you two are the first as always. And might I say that you have very nice clothe on." She nodded her head, since nobody could see her face, nodding was a way of smiling. At most part, she wouldn't allow them to come in anything but there homunculus outfits but Pride and Sloth were exceptions because of all the hard work they do.

Sloth smiled and mouthed thank you but before she could say anymore Pride spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking," Dante turned to face him, "why did you ask that we all come and meet as a group?"

Sloth fell silent, she was also thinking that same thing. Dante tilted her head to the side and began to speak in a sarcastic tone, "Can I not just have the family back together for a small meeting?" She chuckled as did Pride and Sloth, but everyone knew that Dante always had business on her mind. "Well my darling Pride, once everyone arrives I'll explain." At that moment another one walked in, Gluttony. He dressed in his normal homunculus clothing. He wore a smile on his plump face and bald head. His stomach seemed to be his entire torso. He wore and all over black suit, but with no sleeves it even reached down and covered his small feet. His large yet muscular hands hung by his side. They were covered at the wrist by a black wrist bad. At the most part his tongue was sticking out; dripping saliva onto the grass. At its touch each blade would burn up into ash. His Oroborus was placed on this tongue.

Gluttony waddled his way over in front of the master and bowed, taking the seat next to Sloth. He didn't speak much, except only to Lust. He waited a few seconds staring at the entrance awaiting Lust. When 15 seconds passed he spoke, "Lust?" His voice was always quiet.

"Just a moment Gluttony…" From his seat he saw a black spear like lance shoot up and stab a bird all the way through. A few droplets of blood fell from the sky as the bird died with a small chirp. The lance withdrew itself as Lust walked into the backyard, holding the small bird through her pointer finger/lance. She walked in a very feminine manner. Her black wavy hair fell to her upper back. She always had a few bangs covering her left eye just because it made her look good. Her bright red lipstick was easy to spot against her white face. She wore a tight back dress that began halfway over her breasts. In the middle of it was a cut out "V", since her name is Lust, she often shows parts of her body. Her figure was slim and sleek. She wore long semi-skin tight gloves that reached up past her elbows but about 3 quarters down from her shoulder. Her dress traveled all the way down her legs to her ankles, from there she wore black high heal shoes. Here Oroborus was directly under her neck, atop her breasts. She walked with one hand on her hip over to Dante. She never truly trusted Dante, so when she bowed she didn't go as low as everyone else. Pride noticed that and growled under his breath, Dante put out her hand to stop him from doing anything else. Lust walked over and sat beside Gluttony, "Here." Her voice was low, but calm and collected. She handed the now bloody bird and within a few seconds it was in his mouth being chewed. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth, "You're such a slob." She turned her gaze to Sloth and smiled, and she looked at Pride and smiled as well. "When'd you two get here?" She looked over to Sloth, knowing Pride he wouldn't answer since she just showed Dante disrespect.

"A few minuets before you guys. Since it was a nice day we just said were going to go walk around." Sloth spoke in a friendly tone.

"But wouldn't they get suspicious if the Fuhrer went walking with his secretary?" She glanced at Pride and chuckled.

He spoke up, "For your information you whore," he sneered, "it isn't that odd since Sloth has working with me for years. And I'm married. Unlike you and that pimp Greed—"He was cut short by the masterful pimp himself. Greed stepped into the backyard, with his arm around a young lady. She looked like Lust, but not as put together.

"Oh c'mon Pride, you know I'm not a pimp." Everyone was slightly startled, at most times; Greed came after Envy and Wrath. But it's not a big surprise since he held no respect for their little order; he did what he wanted. He had a large grin on his face, showing his sharp teeth. His black spiky hair was shinning from the sun. He wore small circular shades. As the rest, he came in his homunculus clothe. A black sleeveless shirt along with a vest. The vest had white fluff around the rim; it was often called his "pimp fluff". He wore black leather pants the covered all his legs. For shoes he wore black "elf" shoes; they curved up at the front and formed a tip. He had 3 black wrist bracelets on each hand. His Oroborus was on his left hand. "I just offer myself to ladies for there pleasure." He looked over to the lady by his side and gave her a seductive purr.

This time Dante spoke, "Excuse me, lady." She seemed polite so the women looked at her, "You life will end now." These words were said with a dark tone.  
"What the hell are you talking about you old bitch!" Her voice was squeaky.

Dante laughed lightly and looked and Gluttony. "Are you still hungry dear?" As always Gluttony nodded innocently, "Then help yourself to our fine young lady friend here."

"Oh boy." Greed said in a low tone and walked away from his escort. At that moment Gluttony lunged forward with increasable speed and slammed her against Dante's house, knocking her out, not to mention cracking her skull to make sure she wouldn't wake up. He lowered his head down next to hers, his tongue out, dripping saliva that when it landed on her; steam let out as her skin began to burn to a black burnt color. He began to open his mouth wider with each passing second. Soon, her head was in his mouth. This was the way he would always eat his live victims. "Well now that she's out of the picture," Greed walked back and took the seat next to Lust and looked at her, "Hey sexy."

She sighed and looked away, "Repulsive."

He frowned with a grin and looked at Pride, "So what were you going to say before I interrupted your nice conversation?"

The fact that he didn't even bother to bow to Dante made Pride extremely angry and the fact the he didn't show him any respect made it worse. It took all his control to not attack. "I was going to say that unlike you and Lust, I'm married." He grinded his teeth.

"Oh please Pride, you don't even like her. I'm surprised you haven't even told one of us to do her in." He stretched out his legs and yawned.

Pride didn't say anything, he growled and kept quiet. Greed was right, he didn't like his wife. The only reason he was suppose to have one was for his image. "Though I wouldn't mind doing that woman in. What do you say Pride?" This voice could only belong to one person. Envy. This is the oldest, strongest, fastest, and curliest homunculus of them all. If you thought that the other homunculi would stick out, there nothing compared to Envy. He had long green spiky hair that branched out and then loomed down. Almost like a palm tree. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that covered his chest; an article of clothing a woman would were. He wore black gloves that went up to his knuckles. And for pants, as if the woman shirt wasn't he enough, he wears a short skirt. Provided there are pants under them. For shoes, well he didn't wear shoes, but more like socks that ended at the begging of his toes and had heel cutouts. His Oroborus was on his left thigh.

Pride let out a small laugh, "Sorry Envy no can do. Need to keep an image." He would have said more but Dante began to talk.

"Where is Wrath? He should have come with you."

Envy scratched the back of his head, "He's… in the house."

"Well go get him." Dante looked in through one of her side windows but say nothing.

"Fine…" He muttered under his breath, "old hag..." And turned around, soon returning with Wrath. Wrath had purplish black hair that went to around his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless shirt as well, and it went a bit lower then Envy's and was less feminine. His pants were short shorts and went about half way down his thighs. He wore one sock, same as Envy's, but only on his right foot. His left foot and right arm were discolored; much darker then the rest of his body. His Oroborus was on the bottom of his left foot. He seemed to be preoccupied with a small mouse he had in his hand. But he still went and bowed in front of Dante and sat down next to Greed. Envy took the seat next to Wrath.

"Gluttony, snack times over, come back dear." Gluttony followed Dates instructions and sat back down next to Lust; he would have to finish later. All 7 were here.

"Ok Old Hag, why did you call us all together?" Envy shifted his weight and crossed his legs as he sat.

"A very good question Envy. You see dearies, someone has actually managed to create a Philosophers Stone. Im not sure who, where, or why, but I know someone created it."

"Do you have any proof stating that, not many humans will create one." Lust began growing her nails and retracting them out of boredom.

Dante faced Lust, "As I'm sure most of you know, I teach alchemy to a selected few people. My most recent pupil went by the name of Acaia. Last week she traveled back to her family for some together time. Two days ago I had a phone call." She paused to build up some suspense, "Acaia clams that a large group of people suddenly vanished due to an array of light. Luckily she was far enough to have survived, she is our only lead to who may have made the stone."

"Do we know what kinds of people were used? Alchemist, civilians, Ishbalens, or maybe a mix?" Sloth asked.

"I'm not sure, that is why I'm asking Envy, Lust, and Gluttony to go to the train station in Central and pick her up tomorrow."

Envy jumped in his seat, "What! Why me!"

Dante chuckled, "She asked that you were to go along. And not another word from you."

Since Envy couldn't talk Lust did, "Are you sure its wise to send any of us, after all she is a human."

"Nonsense, she can be trusted. She is around the age of 20. I told her to look for you 3 and if anyone may ask, she is my granddaughter." Envy laughed, to him it was funny. It would be almost impossible for her to have a grandchild. "Now as for the rest of you, which is really just Greed and Wrath, go to your rooms. You will be staying here. Pride, Sloth, you may go about your lives. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, sleep here tonight and tomorrow in the morning you will go." The order was giving and all obeyed.


End file.
